green_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Davison
Morgan Davison is an original, recurring character in the series. She is typically portrayed as an Asian-American woman, daughter to a Chinese business woman and an oil baron from Dallas, Texas. Often she is seen with Asian features, though with most of her American genes being seen within her blue and round eyes though in many cases she is portrayed with much more prominent Asian features than Caucasian ones. In many cases, Morgan is on the Neutral spectrum of character alignment, though rarely she is seen as Neutral Evil. Half-Life Universe The first iteration in the Half-Life series saw Morgan as a very easy going, laid back woman. So laid back that she almost appeared emotionless, which was the key "gimmick" with the character, as a woman who didn't know how to properly portray her emotions and typically would end up disgruntled, confused and bottle them up. Appearing as the original intended rendition of a woman with mostly Asian features though with blue, round eyes, the original story of the Chinese business woman from Hong Kong meets an American oil baron from Dallas, Texas came from Morgan Davison's Half-Life origin story. Before the Combine Occupation, she was studying to be a doctor in medical school along with her brother, Sterling Davison. She was often considered to be the black sheep of the family as most of her brothers, Sterling included, retained their father's features whereas Morgan had most certainly been born with her mother's features. Furthermore, she seemed to lack the zeal that her brothers had, and was a very reserved woman, only rarely opening up to Sterling (whom she was closest with). She took under the nickname "Chopsticks" in the city, as it is a nickname her brothers would often call her in a joking (but mostly derogatory) manner, and would typically move green to yellow level contraband to and from dead drops, in addition to being a half-decent field medic. In the city, she had met two young men who she became fast friends with: Cristopher Williams: an expert cook and aspiring painter, and Michael Longfield: an outdoors man with a love for animals and living off the land. Together, through the help of the City 8 anti-citizen movement, they were able to successfully escape the city together. Here, she took the name "Commie" instead, and met up with Alister Oak: a secretive but humble man who shared similar goals and values with the three. In the outlands, Morgan, Cristopher, Michael and Alister joined Leviathan's Crew, up until it collapsed. Grand Theft Auto Universe The daughter of a Chinese prostitute and an alcoholic, Morgan Davison was born in Vice City, Florida. From a very young age she had already been running with some bad people, mostly Colombians and Cubans and other kids who happened to be part of cartel families. Since the age of thirteen, she had a marijuana addiction and very extreme mood swings, as a result never having any permanent friends. The one friend she had was a boy who called himself Riley Weaver, Morgan's only true friend. Riley and Morgan would often skip school to smoke, drink or even fight or spar. As she grew older, she only got angrier and more extreme in her maturity. Smoking up and reading comics in the day time when she was supposed to be going to class, and partying at night clubs at night when she was supposed to be sleeping. She slowly became more and more disturbed, as hardly anyone would even speak to her, let alone look at her. She had basically no talent, other than being able to fight. This was evident when she had joined the Vice Point Fight Club, having accidentally killed two people mid-fight. She was often referred to as "one psychotic bitch", and wouldn't flinch often upon receiving a contract "clean-up" from someone who needed business to be taken care of. It was at this time that Morgan developed some rather racist ideals, mainly toward Cubans, Haitians and Colombians, having creating the mindset of the, "True American" (or true patriot) which she would often flaunt to those that she believed to be a non-American citizen. At the age of sixteen, Morgan Davison and her friend Riley Weaver had got a hold of some expensive weaponry at the time. On October 27th, 1988, Morgan and Riley entered their school with the intent of murder. Though only two were killed, twelve other students and three teachers were seriously injured before police had arrived and taken down the duo. On October 30th, Morgan was sentenced to a five-year sentence in The Vice Point Asylum for Mental Health, before she had bought a ticket to Los Santos in search for her friend, Riley, who she was told had escaped custody. In Los Santos, Morgan met up with a familiar face from school, Stephano Baldasarra, whom she roomed with temporarily until she got back onto her feet at his courtesy. Morgan had used Baldasarra and his Vespucci crew in order to pursue her long-lost friend, and there in Los Santos she had fallen in love with Ryker Michaelis. Months of searching proved fruitless, as staying with Baldasarra's crew in Vespucci seemed to be getting less and less viable as tensions rose between Morgan and the rest of the gang. Finally, Morgan decided she went halt her pursuit of vengeance to instead, with the help of Ryker, fly to Liberty City. In Liberty City, Morgan started the Liberty City Patriot's Club, where her racist ideals and "American Spirit" came to life and to a reality. In 2015, Morgan returned to Los Santos after retiring to spend the rest of her life with Ryker. Fallout Born daughter of a legion slave in Nevada, Morgan had escaped on most lucky conditions through the goodness of her father's heart (A legion decanus at the time). She had been a slave for four years, before her father "dealt" with her, casting her out into the wasteland to fend for herself (which he saw as a better alternative than merely ending her existence). This is what she often told people, but the reality is she was the bastard child of a jet-addled prostitute and a gambler from Nipton, born with an insatiable addiction for jet from the very start. Morgan would do practically anything for jet - it didn't seem to matter to her what she had to do to get it, as long as she got it. Anything from murder, to sexual favours, it was on Morgan's list of things to die for. At the age of nineteen, she worked for a number of drug dens across the Mojave Wasteland, each and every one abusing or exploiting her in some way. Many would often just beat her and dock her pay, others would take advantage of her. But either way, Morgan didn't have a care in the world. She was used to this life of beatings, of forced sex for money or her life. It's all she knew, and she seemed to almost enjoy the lifestyle, often refusing help from the Followers of the Apocalypse or good-natured wastelanders as they encountered her. Often stopping in Freeside to lounge about, smoke jet or just be generally scummy, the idea of a fight club caught Morgan off guard and spiked her interest immensely. Through the help of Marie Lopez, Morgan was put into a fighting match with others who fitted her bracket and was given the name, "Little Morgan" due to her small frame. She won a single fight, before she was brutally destroyed by the next fighter. Having won two hundred caps, she felt rather accomplished and decided that she would keep the name "Little Morgan". By the time she was twenty, she had stopped moving from den to den as she believed she had found her home: in a tribe. The tribe consisted of many men and women, all of them primal in their own fashion (and many of them not too bright). The tribe merely accepted her, as she appeared to be just as primal as they did. In addition, the Tribe's leader, Sackface, took great interest in Morgan especially when she had convinced a majority of the tribe to do their bidding by mugging and running innocent prospectors or wastelanders traveling alone. From this, the tribe quickly evolved into a raider group under the leadership of Sackface and Little Morgan. Sackface and Morgan quickly fell in love, and gathered more members on a "join or DIE" basis as they made and sold jet (when Morgan wasn't using it herself). Little Morgan was gunned down by a band of mercenaries one early morning, when Sackface was out hunting. Sackface went east when he found out, and abandoned all that was left of his raider life.. Gunsmoke In the Gunsmoke series, Morgan Davison retained much of her original character though with minor differences in background. Having studied Novobrazil blast law for awhile before getting in trouble with the government on terms of fraud and embezzlement, she along with a few other potential prisoners were selected to be employed by a secretive organization known as Majestic-12. Having traveled all across Fornacis on their order, Morgan left a spreeing trail of fraud, espionage, corporate takeover and even murder in her wake. Though the organization was very secretive and reserved for the "elders" to truly know about, Morgan was being paid good money and it was work she was good at and could not turn down. On a mission to sabotage a couple of grain silos, Morgan Davison met her lover, Michael Longfield. After her mission was a success, she put herself on leave for Majestic-12, to which the organization agreed to only on the conditions that her identity be kept a secret, and that she return to service in a year's time. She agreed, and for a little over a year, she and Michael Longfield settled down in lower Novobrazil to open up a pet store. Morgan felt truly at peace and even happy, with all of her money in an offshore she even felt safe and secure. Michael and Morgan created a neighborhood watch in Lower Novobrazil in order to deter crime and murder (which was so prevalent at the time). Much like the Majestic-12, though the organization of the neighborhood watch was rather secretive, it got the job done and many citizens thanked the pet store owners for it (for the short time it lasted). Late one night, during a large riot, her husband Michael Longfield was brutally shot multiple times. The investigation, though it remained 'pending', found that Morgan Davison was guilty of his murder. As a result of her guilty sentence (and her having absolutely no say in the matter), Corpclave insisted she pay back her debt by authorizing her as a laborer (or slave). She was assigned to Warden Mike Goodman as his personal assistant for three years, before she was set free and allowed to become a Warden herself, to which she humbly agreed. As for Majestic-12, Morgan never heard word from them again. And in time, she even forgot the organization even existed. USCSS: The Osiris Being the sister of a proprietor and founder of Davison Enterprises, she eventually augmented herself and worked directly under Director Willow Mercy once D&M was officially formed. Lead project designer and engineer for the BCM project, she was initially considered by management to actually be a part of the machine as the main unit, as two actual human beings are required for the computer to properly run. This was quickly belayed by Willow, in favor of keeping her loyal assistant and instead suggested Ensign Marceline Kara to fill the shoes of the BCM interface. Morgan Davison is rarely seen aboard the station and typically only comes by when the Director cannot, and is almost always for business reasons. She is among the smartest of the research crew, despite her not being in a research position anymore, and initially coined the theory behind the BCM project, as well as the augmentation defection idea (a theory which proposed that the more augmentations someone had the more likely they are to have depressing or even suicidal thoughts). Despite this, Morgan herself is severely augmented, and though she shows no clear sign or evidence of the theory in herself, there is not enough evidence to truly tell. Abhorrent Synthesis Being the warrant officer on a Class B cargo vessel for the United Nations Space Colonization Project, Morgan L. Davison kept extensive records on the information she had access to regarding Luna experiments, international, under the radar experiments with terrorists and above all, gene splicing. It wasn't until an exclusive interview, one that she was promised would remain classified, that the secrets were officially leaked out to the general public, and her along with multiple other workers, officers and employees at the UNSCP were arrested to be held later for a preliminary hearing and finally a trial. Morgan was later found guilty under the charges of criminal intent and espionage and sentenced to fifteen years in a forced labor camp on Luna. Morgan Lee Davison is a fairly laid back woman, more so than her other renditions. She frequents alcohol in her free time and rarely recreational drugs on paid vacation. Though she is known to be lazy, that does not stop her from doing her job, whether that means getting others to grab or get something for her, or barking orders lazily over the P.A system. Trivia * Morgan Davison's trademark hoodie, typically worn in her GTA / Hotline: Miami renditions changes and ranges from red, blue and purple * Although she is said to be very close with her brother Sterling, and even share many of the same ideals, Morgan had turned to resistance whereas Sterling joined the Civil Protection in the Half-Life universe. * Although the entire idea of Riley was invented solely for Morgan, many other characters have a 'Riley' of their own, including Wendy Macgregor. * Morgan, in nearly all universes, was / is known to be an avid gun collector and frequently obsesses over them in private. * Morgan is youngest in the Fallout universe at the time of her death at 22. She is oldest in Grand Theft Auto, many of her key events taking place in her mid to late 30s. * Morgan Davison is the only character created without the idea of gender in mind. Her archetype was supposed to be flexible enough to fit either male or female, hence the unisex name.